


This Was Gonna Happe

by orphan_account



Category: Good Luck Charlie
Genre: Farting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 01:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9855017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amy farts into she poops her pants.





	

Amy: *Fart*

Amy: *Loud Fart*

Amy: *Long Fart*

Amy: *Long Loud Fart*

Amy: *Wet Fart*

Amy: *Really Long Fart That Sounds Really Wet At The End*

Amy had pooped herself. At the dinner table. She weirdly got up, and ran to the bathroom to clean herself. 

While running to the bathroom she peed herself, and pooped some more. 

She enjoyed the feeling of accidents in her pants. She will do it again some day.


End file.
